Our Beloved Assasin Princess
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Pasangan pembunuh bayaran, Kira dan Athrun yang diikat dengan cinta terlarang dan juga pekerjaan mereka. Suatu hari Kira menemukan sesuatu yang menyentuh sanubari keprimanusiaanya yang lama dia tidak pernah sentuh sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan derajat tinggi di dinginya malam natal ini. Siapakah dia? Athrun/seme x Kira/uke.


**CAST ; KIRA YAMATO (25/CHP 1) , ATHRUN ZALA (25/CHP 1), LACUS ZATO/CLYNE (10/CHP 1) **

**PAIRING ; SHOUNEN-AI (ATHRUN/SEME X KIRA/UKE) **

**FANFICTION ; GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**WARN ; SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI COUPLE, CRIME, MURDER CASE, SOME GORE/LATER**

**I DO NOT OWN ALL CHARA **

**HOPE ENJOY :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sepertinya mereka kedua orang tuamu…<strong>_

_**Tapi… **_

_**Tidak ada orang tua sekejam itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri seperti ini…**_

_**Itu sebabnya…**_

.

.

.

.

Walaupun seharusnya sudah sepi, tetap saja keramaian Tokyo City tidak pernah surut. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25pm di jam digital milik Kira Yamato yang terpajang di meja kamar hotel yang saat ini dia tempati bersama dengan belahan jiwanya, Athrun Zala.

Guguran salju yang turun pada malam natal ini tidak mengurangi panasnya ruangan yang saat ini pasangan itu tempati. Lelaki berkulit tan sibuk-sibuknya mencium leher dari lelaki berambut biru navy yang saat ini berada terlentang di atasnya. Nafasnya yang panas membuat 'Athrun' tidak khawatir akan dinginya malam ini mereka akan lewati walaupun salju tengah turun di Tokyo City.

"Kira, baka", diciuminya pucuk kepala lelaki yang sedang tidur di dadanya yang bidang tersebut.

"Hmm…", didengarkanya detak jantung laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Sudah pukul 11.25pm, kau tidak siap-siap?", tanya Athrun membelai helai rambut Kira yang berantakan.

"He… tapi ini 'kan malam natal, Athrun. Kau tidak ingin kita berdua melewatinya dengan nyaman?", Kira mengangkat kepalanya lalu memanjat ke arah bibir Athrun lalu menciumnya.

"Ini tugas, kau tidak ingat? Bukanya kau yang menerima job ini?", diterimanya ciuman lembut yang Kira berikan padanya.

"Eh… karena Athrun, aku mau menerimanya. Hahaha, baiklah", akhirnya Kira berdiri dari Athrun dan meninggalkan lelaki itu diranjang yang mereka kenakan untuk tidur bersama.

Dia menghampiri meja yang di sana terdapat granat apel, beberapa pucuk senjata api berjenis FN Five-seveN, Baretta 92, FN-FNP45, beserta amunisinya. Terdapat juga beberapa senjata tajam.

Tidak lupa dua buah foto yang terdapat di meja itu. Kira mengambil kedua foto tersebut dan menunjukkanya pada Athrun yang saat ini sudah bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hari ini Athrun pilih yang mana?", tanya Kira memberikan kedua foto itu pada Athrun.

"Aku yang memilih?", tanya balik Athrun sambil menerima kedua foto tersebut.

"Ya. Hari ini 'kan kita dapat double job. Kalau kita selesaikan masing-masing, pekerjaan kita cepat selesai. Kita bisa cepat pulang ke Onorogo",jawabnya senang. "Apakah kau mau memilih si Kubo Aren si tukang hutang yang tidak di bayar itu, atau om-om centil yang sudah membunuh keluarga klien kita si Aburama Seki?"

"Kira urus saja Kubo. Aku akan mengurus Aburama. Tidak apa-apa?", Athrun menjawab pilihanya sambil melihat belakang foto yang sudah ada alamat kedua calon korban mereka.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Padahal aku tertantang untuk mengurus om-om itu", Kira memakai pakaianya yang sebelumnya dia lepaskan saat berduaan bersama dengan Athrun.

"Aku tidak mau istirku diganggu oleh om-om genit", Athrun mencium pipi Kira dari belakang.

"Terima kasih sayang", Kira membalas ciuman Athrun dimulutnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah ditengah jalan menuju ke arah korbanya masing-masing. Dengan berbekal persenjataan yang cukup dengan percaya diri mereka akan menjemput nyawa orang-orang tersebut.

Pekerjaan dari sepasang lelaki yang menjalin kasih tersebut adalah sebagai bunuh bayaran. Baik Kira dan Athrun mereka sudah menjalani profesi ini selama bertahun-tahun dan mengangkat derajat mereka sebagai _assasin_ yang mempunyai reputasi tinggi. Tentu saja tidak murah untuk memperkerjakan mereka. Butuh berjuta-juta dolar untuk menggunakan tangan kotor mereka untuk melakukan dosa yang kita inginkan, yaitu membunuh.

Dalam pekerjaan mereka, mereka selalu profesional untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Kira dan Athrun tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi musuhnya, lansia, anak-anak, dewasa, semua mereka habisi sesuai dengan reputasi mereka 'sempurna'. Bahkan terkadang ada klien yang sedikit gila. Mereka ingin korban mereka dimutilasi. Maka jadilah, sepasang psikopat yang terikat cinta sesama jenis, duet maut dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sudah sejam semenjak misi mereka laksanakan, saat ini Kira sedang berjalan menuju kembali ke hotel. Terlihat ada noda darah yang sedikit mengotori tanganya. Kira tersenyum melihat noda darah tersebut. Noda darah itu merupakan tanda baginya kalau misi sudah diselesaikan dengan baik. Membunuh itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Kira Yamato, hanya membunuh serangga kecil seperti itu? Tidak ada greget-gregetnya…

Di perjalananya, dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang anak perempuan. Siapa yang berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini? Apakah anak kecil itu juga adalah salah satu korban yang akan dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran lain? Tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Kira langsung menlanjutkan langkahnya di tengah guyuran salju.

"Maafkan aku Ayah! Ibu!"

Jeritan itu membuat langkah sepatu boot yang Kira kenakan di jalan yang bersalju itu terhenti. Telinganya menyelidiki dari mana sumber suara itu berasal. Sebagai pembunuh handal dia tahu benar bagaimana cara mendengarkan suara korbanya yang akan lari darinya. Tapi kali ini dia mendengarkan suara seorang gadis kecil yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan misinya. Dia menemukanya…

Di dalam kamar apartement yang kotor, ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun sedang memukuli seorang gadis cilik dengan balok kayu hingga babak belur. Si ibu juga dengan kejamnya menjambak-jambak rambut putrinya tersebut.

"Anak bodoh!"

"Kami bilang carilah uang yang banyak!"

"Padahal sudah susah payah aku berikan kau makan!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara membalas budi pada orang tua?!"

"Untuk apa putri cantik kalau tidak bisa mencari uang?!"

"Padahal sudah ada orang yang mau menawarmu dengan harga yang tinggi!"

Hantaman benda tumpul itu bertubi-tubi menghampiri tubuhnya yang ringkih. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi dirinya dari benda tersebut. Sampai Kira di depan pintu apartement tersebut. Dia yakin suara itu berasal dari sana. Dengan tenangnya dia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kedua orang tua biadab itu langsung menoleh. Karena masih dalam keadaan emosi si ayah, langsung membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Apa kau malam-mala…."

BRUK!

Tidak terdengar suara apapun setelah lelaki itu jatuh di depan kaki Kira yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu. Si istri yang shock melihat suaminya tersungkur bersimbah darah lalu menghampirinya.

"Suami…"

BRUK!

Sepasang suami istri itu sama-sama tersungkur bersimbah darah. Setelah memastikan keduanya tewas, Kira masuk kedalam apartement itu tanpa melepaskan sepatu bootnya. Dia melihat ruangan ini tidak pantas disebut kamar, tapi mirip tempat pembuangan sampah. Sampai dia menemukan seorang gadis berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang hanya terduduk diam merasakan luka-luka yang ayahnya berikan kepadanya.

"Aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Lacus, Lacus Zato. Kau akan menjadi putriku dan orang itu ", Kira menghampiri si kecil yang baru dia beri nama itu.

Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun…

"Apakah kau mendengarku?", melihat tidak ada respon dari 'Lacus' dia mengelus rambut putri kecil itu. "Kau mengerti maksudku? Sepertinya mereka kedua orang tuamu…Tapi… Tidak ada orang tua sekejam itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri seperti ini…Itu sebabnya… Kubunuh saja mereka"

Safir biru Lacus terangkat kepada lelaki yang baru saja membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak menakutkan walaupun dia baru saja dengan kejam membunuh kedua orang tua 'Lacus' tanpa penyesalan apapun mengingat gadis itu sudah terbebas dari penderitaanya saat dihakimi seperti ini.

"Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini. Tuan Putri sepertimu tidak cocok berada di tempat sampah seperti ini", senyum Kira menghangat. Diraihnya tangan kecil Lacus, dan dia mencium kedua belah tanganya. "Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik".

"Heh?", Lacus memiringkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kira.

"Akan kujadikan kau bunga. Bunga yang indah dan siapapun terpikat olehnya… dan tentunya juga dengan noda darah yang membuatnya semakin cantik…", ucap Kira yang iris amethystnya melembut kepada gadis cilik yang hari ini dia nobatkan sebagai putrinya tersebut..

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


End file.
